


Androstenone

by filenotch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filenotch/pseuds/filenotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney learned what else he could do with his mouth, it became a new branch of science, and he never looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androstenone

It's not just the texture on his tongue, the way that something that hard can be that soft, and it's not just the sounds John makes, although Rodney has imagined setting them to music and making an entire concert audience get off on sound alone. No, it's the taste and the smell of John.

Rodney learned about how men had sex with other men from the book Stephan had given to him with the Post-it saying, "After-hours research protocols?" stuck under the title, _The Joy of Gay Sex_. He'd looked from the book to Stephan, and back again, and said, "You're going to put _that_ in _there_?" 

And his would-be lover, who seemed to take all of Rodney's tics and neuroses as an amusing challenge, said, "Don't worry. We'll take it slow. We don't even have to have anal sex."

"Anal?! I was talking about _oral_?" He flailed. He knew he flailed, and Stephan, so worldly and sophisticated, had laughed and pushed Rodney down to give him a practical demonstration. It was weeks before Rodney got up the nerve to reciprocate, and when he did, when he learned what else he could do with his mouth, cocksucking became a new branch of science, and he never looked back.

But it's different, now. Now he looks over at John, who is making nice with the natives who seem too friendly. Rodney feels jumpy and suspicious, and he's felt that way long enough that he'd think it was normal, except that Heightmeyer told him it wasn't, and maybe he should try that meditating thing again. Rodney tries to keep his mouth shut in front of the nice first contact people, and he should be paying attention but instead he thinks about what John will taste like. They did their usual walk from the gate, and the weather is warm enough, but not too hot. Rodney wants to be back in Atlantis, John on the bed, naked because Rodney is a genius and will have timed it perfectly so that John will have almost finished stripping for his shower, but not yet gotten under the water to rinse the sweat.

Rodney doesn't want to be here, in this path, on this planet. It's not important, there are too many other crises he knows are waiting for tomorrow or the next day to fall on his head, like they always do. The only good side is that if he works it right, he'll have John just the way he likes him. Rodney will have the residual sweat on his tongue, the smell of John--and yes, the feel and the sound--filling his senses and giving him a desperate, momentary calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Androstenone is a male pheromone.


End file.
